You can't buy my love
by Neo-Princess Selenity
Summary: Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom meets the Prince of Earth at her 18th Bday party. Her and her court give in to the pleas of their hearts and fall in love. Chapter 5 posted...
1. Party Plans forgotten

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters of the story……….

This is my first fanfic so please leave me a review and tell me what you think…

You can't buy my love

Chapter 1. Party Preparations forgotten

Crown Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom lived with her mother Queen Serenity and was the only heir to the throne. Her 18 birthday was in just three days. And she had a lot of planning to do, if she wanted to have a grand party. Thankfully her best friends, as well as her court, were there to help her with all the preparations. Mina, Princess of Venus, Amy, Princess of Mercury, Raye, Princess of Mars, and Lita, Princess of Jupiter were always there to help her, besides they were just as thrilled about the ball. They would all have a chance to meet new people and hopefully dance with someone special. 

Princess Serenity awoke to someone shaking her awake. She cracked an eye open and was surprised to see 4 beaming faces all staring back at her. "About time you woke up Serenity." A beaming Mina whispered. Amy had a slight smile to her face, Raye looked annoyed, and Lita looked about ready to drag her out of bed.

"Serenity, have you forgotten that we planed to meet early this morning to talk about the preparations for you party?" Raye said with her arms crossed over her face and a scowl. 

Serenity raised a hand to her face to cover up a smile. "Oops! I'm so sorry girls. I forgot?"

Raye through her hands up in frustration, "How in the heck can you expect to have a birthday party when we don't even plan it?"

"Come on Raye, you don't need to yell at her. I'm sure she's really sorry, you know how much this party really means to her. She's turning 18, which means she's now an adult and can finally marry." Amy replied.

Serenity had a look of worry on her face. "Marry? Me? I don't have even have any suitors, much less anyone to marry. It's not like I don't want to get married. I do, its just that nobody even bothers to get to know me."

Mina hugs Serenity, "Don't worry Serenity, someone will come along and you two will fall in love and get married. I'm sure of it. After all I'm not called the Goddess of Love for nothing."

Raye just rolls her eyes and walks over to the nearest chair and plops down in it. Amy, Lita, and Mina all croud around Serenity and sit down on the bed. 

Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it….Please don't forget to leave me a review….


	2. Pretty Party Plans

I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters….

I want to thank Ravemfeathers587, you a great friend to me and I want to thank you for all of the support…I really do value your opinion, and you gave me the courage to write this story and post it.

I also would like to thank Daffodil for her Review, Sorry my first chapter wasn't that long…I made a mistake and kind of posted it too early. This is my first fanfic. But I promise to make longer chapters from now on and I will try to update everyday possible. As long as my school work doesn't get in the way… 

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter…

You can't buy my love

Chapter 2. Pretty party Preparation

Princess Raye of Mars looks over at the other Princesses talking away about all the grand ideas of the party. Mina, Lita, Amy, along with Princess Serenity are all in deep conversation about the dresses they were going to wear to the ball. She stands up. "Can we PLEASE stop all the minor chatter and get down to the real preparations or there won't be a Party!"

A guilty expression falls across all the Princesses faces. "Are you just Jealous Raye because you don't have an awesome dress?" Asks Mina.

"Me? Jealous? HAHA!!! As if I would ever be jealous of you girls. In fact I have the most killer dress to wear at the party. But that's not the important thing right now. The important thing is getting everything ready or there won't be an event to wear the dresses too!" Raye turns to walk out of Princess Serenity's bedroom. "Are you girls coming or what?"

Princess Serenity *Sigh* "Alright, come on girls lets go plan my birthday party!" She says with a giggle. Jumps up off the bed and runs into her changing room. Grabs a light blue dress with silver crescent moons on it and slips it on. 

She comes out to find the girls all waiting for her at the door. "Come on Princess we have a lot of work to do." Replies Amy.

"I'm ready." Serenity says with excitement in her voice. Raye opens the door and they all follow her out. 

"Can I have a white cake with pink flowers on it? And Bunnies and crescent moons on it as well?" Pleads Serenity.

"Serenity, this is more of a grown up cake. You don't really want everyone who comes to your party to eat a cake with pink flowers, and bunnies on it do you?" Asks Lita.

Princess Serenity *Sigh* "No, your right. How about just the pink flowers? Is that ok?"

"Sure Serenity, that would be just perfect. I can make it a 15 layer cake with lots of pink flowers all scattered around how does that sound?" Lita asks.

Serenity has stars in her eyes with her hands clasped in front of her. "That sounds awesome Lita, I can't wait to eat it!!" Almost drooling.

"Anything for you Serenity, I just want this birthday to be perfect for you."

"Thanks Lita, I know with all you girls there with me it can't be anything but the best. I know I will remember it forever and I will have you and the others to thank for it." Serenity runs over and gives Lita a hug. Then runs off to tell others what was decided for the cake.

"Can we have some pink and silver balloons? And streamers?" Serenity asks the girls.

"Sure you can. That's a great idea." Amy writes that down. "Well I think that's everything. The only thing I was worried about was the music, but Raye said she knows a really good band that will come and play for us."

"Really? That's great!" Serenity can't hide her excitement and can't help it but jump for joy.

"So what dress are you going to wear Serenity?" Asks Mina.

"Well, my mom gave me this really beautiful dress that she wore to her coming of age party. She wore that when she first met my dad. So I hope that if I wear the same dress that I will finally get noticed by some princes."

That's it for today. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter up will be the party!!

Please leave me a review.

Neo-Princess Selenity


	3. Late again?

I don't own Sailor moon or the characters in my story….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I want to apologize. This chapter was supposed to be the party, but it just didn't turn out that way. There was some information that just needed to be said. But I promise the next chapter will be the start of the party. Thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You can't buy my love

Chapter3. Late again?

Princess Serenity awoke with a smile on her face, the sun was peaking through her curtains telling here that the morning was already here. She yawned and crawled out of bed. She sat at her vanity table and brushed out her long blond hair before putting it up in the traditional buns. 

She sat there and stared at herself. Wondering if anyone could ever love her. She had long blond hair, crystal clear blue eyes, pearly white skin, and delicate red lips. Serenity thought to herself. Am I pretty enough? Nobody has ever noticed me before. I remember all the other parties I've been to and all the princes wouldn't even give me a second glance. I just hope I won't be disappointed at this party. I want to find my dream prince and be swept off my feet. I just can't wait, my birthday is tomorrow and I can't wait to get all dressed and see what happens. 

Serenity checks herself in the mirror one more time, making sure she is presentable enough to her mother. Slips on a pink off the shoulder dress with a huge bow in the back and has streams of lace hanging down to the floor. Slips on a pearl necklace, bracelet, and some matching earrings and goes down stairs to the throne room to meet her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess Serenity walked into the throne room. Bowed in front of her mother who was sitting on her throne. Queen Serenity was a beautiful women with long silver hair that nearly touched the ground. She had blue eyes as well and still had the look of youth about her even though she was far older than she looked. Queen Serenity gracefully stood up and walked down to her daughter.

"Please rise my darling daughter." Helps Princess Serenity up. "Let me get a good look at you." Tilts her chin up and gazes at her. "You have become such a beauty my dear Serenity. And now its time for you to choose a husband. I want you to choose because I want you to be happy, I don't want to force you to marry anyone because that's the opportunity I had when I was your age and I'm very grateful that my parents gave me that choice. I loved your father will all my heart and soul and I hope for that same happiness for you." A single tear streaked down the Queen's cheek.

"Thank you mother. I hope I find my special someone too. I long for that companionship. And I thank you for you praises mother. I just hope I can make you proud." Serenity stood tall, every inch the Princess she is.

"That and more you have already done Princess, you have made me proud to be your mother already hundreds of times over. Just seeing the Princess that you have become brings joy to my heart."

"Thank you again Mother. Now with your leave I shall go and meet my court in the gardens and have a relaxing day before all the decorations start to be put up." 

"Go my Serenity, and have a wonderful day." Princess Serenity bows to her mother before rushing to the gardens to meet the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Princesses Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy were all waiting for Princess Serenity in the garden. They were seated on benches surrounded by flowers of all kinds and a quiet fountain in front of them.

Princess Raye had a Short red dress on that brought out the color of her raven black hair that was down held only by a lose red ribbon tied in the back. Princess Lita had a long green dress, her brown hair was up in her usual pony tail. Princess Mina had on a puffy long sunny yellow dress with a matching yellow hat that held up her long blond hair. Princess Amy wore a simple blue dress with a lace collar and her short blue hair was held back with a silk blue headband.

Princess Raye stood up and began pacing in front of the fountain. " I can't believe she's still not here yet. How can she expect to ever be a good Queen if she can't even be on time?'

Just then Serenity comes around the corner running at high speed. She comes to a stop and plops down on the bench and sits down next to Mina. 

"I'm Really Really sorry I'm late guys. I had to talk to my mother this morning and that talk was a little later than I expected it to be. Please forgive me."

"Of course we forgive you Serenity. What are friends for?" Mina said and gave Serenity a hug. "Don't all you guys agree?" Mina asks the others.

"We all agree Serenity" Amy replies with a forgiving smile.

"Speak for yourselves." Raye says with a snort. "Serenity can't keep doing this to us. I mean sure she's our friend and all. But she can't keep doing this. She had to learn to BE ON TIME!" Raye Says before she walks off in the direction of the castle.

"I'm really sorry about that Serenity." Lita says with a sympathetic hug. "We don't all feel that way. I just think Raye's a little jealous about all the attention your going to be getting, just ignore her if she acts like this."

Serenity turns to everyone. "If you say so. I just wish she didn't act like that. I really try to be here when I say I do. Its just that, sometimes things come up and its impossible for me to be here when I say I'm going to." 

"And that's ok, we understand what goes on around here. We know how busy you are and we know that you needed some time alone with your mother so discuss some things." Amy says before picking up her book on poetry and begins to read it.

"Thanks Amy, I hope your right." Serenity feels a little better and begins to sing for the girls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

And that concludes my chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. My next chapter I promise will be about Serenity's B-day party. And I should write it and post it either tonight or tomorrow. Please leave me a review, I value everyones opinion.

Neo- Princess Selenity


	4. Author's Note

Author's note

You can't buy my love

I just wanted to let everyone know that I have been working on Chapter 4. Its nearly done, its just been taking me a few days because I haven't been home and because it's a really important chapter, not to mention really really long…. I will post it when I get home from school. I would post it now if I could but I'm at school and its saved on my computer at home so I can't. So please check back later in the day and Chapter 4 will be up I promise…..

Thank you 

Neo-Princess Selenity


	5. Princess Serenity's Birthday Bash

I don't own Sailor moon or the rest of the characters…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I would like to thank Ravenfeathers587, Andrew, and Secrets for your reviews. I appreciate everyone who leaves me a review because it helps me to write knowing that there are people waiting for me to post the next chapter…. So thank you all of you, you guys make writing fun. Hope you enjoy this next chapter…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You can't buy my love

Chapter 4. Princess Serenity's Birthday Bash

After spending the whole entire afternoon with the girls Princess Serenity has a quiet dinner in her room before taking a bath then going to bed. It had been a long day and she needed plenty of sleep for the big party tomorrow. Her last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep was her dancing with some unknown stranger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess Serenity wakes up and bolts up out of bed, she can't believe that her birthday has finally arrived and that this night would be a memory that she would keep close to her forever. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew that it was going to change her life. Something truly special and important was about to happen, and she wished that she could speed up time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning Princess. Happy Birthday Serenity!" Her court all said together when they seen her appear in the dining room.

"Morning. Thanks for all the birthday wishes." Serenity walks up to everyone and gives them all big hugs. "Is it time to put all the decorations up yet?" Serenity says with a big grin on her face.

"Almost, the Queen wishes another audience with you before the decorations. So why don't you go talk to your mother while we get everything out and ready? Then when your done you can come and help us with the decorations." Amy told Serenity.

"Ok, I'll go talk to my mother. See you girls in a little bit." Princess Serenity runs off to find her mother. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess Serenity enters the Queens sitting chambers and sees her reading a book by the fire. "Mother you wished to speak to me?"

"Yes I did Serenity." Sets the book down on a table. "I wanted to tell you something important. Along with the normal guests that you have invited, I have also invited someone to the ball. I just hope you don't mind. It is your birthday after all. Its just that we need to renew our ties with them and I thought this was a great opportunity to meet."

"Of course I don't mind mother. Anyone is welcome to my party."

"Thank you Serenity. I just don't want you to be upset with me if some business is involved these next few days or weeks."

"Days? Weeks? Mother I don't understand."

"I have invited the Royal family from earth to come and stay with us for the next 2 weeks or so."

"From Earth? Wow mother this is a shock. I didn't even know that we still had an alliance with them."

"Sure we do, its just that we haven't had much communication with them of late and I just thought that this was a great idea. To re unite Earth with the Moon. With the Earth's help we will finally have a time for peace and prosperity for everyone in the solar system."

"That's a great idea mother. I would be glad to help in any way possible with continuing alliance. Is there anything I can do?"

"As a matter of fact Serenity there is. The King and Queen are bringing their son along with them. His name is Prince Endymon he is about your age, and I would like you to become friends him and his court. Show him around the Moon and just have a good time. Do you think you will be able to do that daughter?"

"I will do my best mother. You know I will do anything to help benefit the people of the Moon and possibly help the entire Solar System and finally have a time for peace. With no wars and fighting."

"I know you would daughter. I just want the best for you. When I'm gone from here you will be the one ruling the Solar System and I want you future as Queen to be a good one."

Serenity hugs her mother. "I know you do mother. And I will make you proud of me these weeks. I promise. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Queen Serenity notes the eagerness in her daughters voice and can't help but chuckle. "No Serenity, that is all I wanted to discuss with you. You may go help the others with the party decorations."

"Thank you mother, thank you for everything." Princess Serenity bows before leaving the room and heading down stairs to help the others with the decorations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serenity looked around the room. There were pink and silver streamers and balloons hanging from the ceiling. There were circle tables covered in table settings along with red roses in vases. 

There was a long table along one wall of the ballroom with food to feed everyone. On one side of the table there was dinner. Towards the middle of the table there were snacks and punches. At the end of the table there was every desert imaginable along with a huge cake with pink flowers scattered all over it.

The middle of the ballroom was for dancing. Towards the back end of the ballroom was a band that was to play all the music for the night. Serenity just hoped that Raye was decent enough to not pick a bad band and make her look bad in front of her and her mothers friends.

Serenity and the others noticed the time and it was getting late. The party would start in an hour and a half and they had just enough time to go and get ready. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess Serenity emerges from her room wearing a long silver dress. It has no sleeves but has some shoulder pads that has as swirl pattern on them. The bodice has gold circles across the top with white pearls underneath it. She has on Gold pearl earrings with a matching bracelet. She has on matching gold and silver slippers. Her hair is swept up in her usual buns with white pears around each bun. She feels proud wearing her mother's dress, and she can't wait to see what the rest of her court is wearing.

She went down stairs to join her mother welcoming the arriving guests. "You look beautiful as ever mother."

"Why thank you daughter. But you are the shining start tonight. I have a present for each of you Princesses. A symbol of your age and status as the Princesses of each of your planets."

Princess Serenity just looks at her mother wondering what it could be. "Thank you mother."

"Your welcome daughter. And I must tell you that you look beautiful in that dress of mine. When I see you wearing it it reminds me of when I was wearing it that night of my 18th birthday, when I met your father and stole his heart. Happy Birthday Serenity." Gives Princess Serenity a big hug and kisses her on the forehead. "Good luck tonight. The Royals from Earth will be arriving soon so I hope you will be here with me to help welcome them."

"Thank you mother." Princess Serenity says with tiny tears in her eyes. "Just send for me when they come." Serenity bows to her mother then eying the long table with all the food walks over. She takes a cup and pours herself some punch. She goes to grab a cupcake when she hears laughter coming from the stairs.

She turns to see her court coming down the stairs. She smiles and waves to them all. They all smile and wave back before descending down the stairs to meet her at the bottom. "Hey everyone. All of you look nothing less then stunning. Every guy in the palace will be chasing after all of you."

Princess Mina is wearing a gold spaghetti dress that flows out at the waist with shimmering stars all over the dress. She left her hair hanging lose tied back with a small golden ribbon. Princess Raye is wearing a short red strapless dress with a slit going up the right side of the dress. The dress looked like flames rapped around her with the red and orange colors. Princess Lita wore a off the shoulder green dress with roses sprinkled all over. Princess Amy wore a long blue gown with beaded blue flowers all over it.

Her court all giggled. "Princess, you look more then stunning, you look like your mother. I'm sure every prince here tonight will be dying to dance with you." Mina winks at Serenity.

Serenity blushes at the comment. "Thank you Mina. But its not just me. I'm sure there will be plenty of guys who will want to dance with all of you because you are all pretty, intelligent princesses who any man would love to have for a wife." That got a blush out of everyone, especially Amy with her comment of being intelligent. "Come everyone. My mother has a present for us all and I'm so curious to see what it is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is it that you wanted to give us mother?" Serenity asks the Queen.

"I have a very special gift for all of you." Queen Serenity turns and leads everyone to her throne. Next to it is a table with a red velvet pillow. And sitting on the pillow is the Imperial Silver Crystal. The Queen picks it up and stands before the girls. It glimmers in her hands before she approaches Princess Mina. Mina kneels before the Queen. "For you Princess Mina of Venus I give you the Crown of Love." A gold crown appears on Mina's head with hearts and Yellow Topaz stones. The Queen moves on and stands before Princess Lita. Lita kneels before the Queen. "For you Princess Lita of Jupiter I give you the Crown of Lightining. A gold crown appears on Lita's head with Lightening marks and Emerald stones. The Queen approaches Amy next. She kneels before the Queen. "For you Princess Amy of Mercury I give you the Crown of Aqua." A gold crown appears on Amy's head with water drops and sapphire stones. The Queen moves on to Princess Raye. Raye kneels before the queen. "For you Princess Raye of Mars I give you the Crown of Fire." A gold crown appears on Raye's head with fire engraving and ruby stones. And lastly she approaches Princess Serenity. Serenity kneels before her mother. "And you for you my darling daughter, Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom I give you the Crown of Friendship." A silver crown appears on her head with crescent moons and diamonds. 

The girls are in awe over their new gifts and keep looking at each other not believing that they all look the part of Princesses of their own Kingdom's. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess Serenity and her Court join the Queen welcoming the guests. Some prince from some small planet arrived and all the girls excluding Princess Serenity were all staring at the handsome prince flirting to much for Serenity's taste. He excused himself from the group and went over to pour himself a beverage when the girls not taking the settle hint of 'please leave me alone' all followed him to the food table, all of them requesting a dance from him. Princess Serenity could not help but roll her eyes at her friends. She glanced at her mother and noticed her welcoming some new guests. She walked up to her mother and stood next to her. 

"Here she is, this is my daughter Princess Serenity." Princess Serenity gracefully bowed to the newest guests. "Serenity, this is King Ethan and Queen Rose of Earth."

"It is a great pleasure to meat you your majesties." Princess Serenity faced the King and Queen of Earth. "But if I may ask, where is your son Prince Endymon? I have heard so much about him and can't wait to meet him."

Queen Serenity smiles and winks at Queen Rose, Queen Rose can't help but giggle. "Our son and his guards will be here a little late. They had to bring their horses along so that's why its going to take them a little longer to get here."

"Oh, I can't wait to meet him." Princess Serenity says with a gleam in her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Princess Serenity stood next to the band watching her court dance with all their many admirers. She felt jealous at first, but then was glad that her friends were happy. She felt depressed for only a second until she spotted the table with all the food piled high. Serenity made her way over to the desert section. She gazed at all the cookies, cakes, and candy until she noticed that her birthday cake was almost gone. There was only one piece left and she had her eye on it. It had a three huge pink flowers on it. She went to grab it. She had her hand on the plate when another hand covered hers. "Excuse me but this is the last piece and its mine." She told the stranger. She met his face and could not help but gasp. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Um, excuse me miss but I don't see your name on it. I am a very important guest here and I think I should get the piece." Princess Serenity growls.

"NO! Its my piece of cake. It's the last piece of cake and I think I deserve to eat it if I haven't had any, besides its my…"

"Look, you obviously don't know who I am. So please just give me the piece of cake and quit causing a scene. I'm sure there are a lot more sweets for you to eat." He grabs the plate with the last piece of cake and takes a bite. Princess Serenity couldn't help herself. One second he was tasting the cake and the next it was all over his face. She had shoved it in his face. She turned around and walked away not daring to look back. 

Prince Endymon could not believe what just happened. Some snobby girl first fought him over the last piece of cake and she ended up shoving it in his face. To hide his embarrassment he quickly slipped out of the room to clean his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess Serenity could not help hide her anger she went straight to her mother. "Mother, you could not believe what just happened. I went to go and eat a piece of my birthday cake when some snobby guy came up and took it out of my hands. He told me that he deserved it more than I did and he took a bite out of it. I go so upset that I shoved it in his face." Queen Serenity could not help but frown. 

"Why did you do that Princess?" The Queen asks her daughter.

"I'm sorry mother, its just that it's my birthday and I didn't even have a piece of the cake. So I thought that I deserved to eat it."

"I know its your birthday and all Serenity, but it was still wrong what you did."

Princess Serenity bows her head in defeat. "I'm sorry for my actions mother. I promise the next time I see him I will apologies."

"That's a very wise thing to do Serenity." The Queen says with a smile.

Just then the Queen notices someone enter the ballroom with his four guards on his heels. He approaches the Queen, Princess Serenity has her back to him. The Queen turns to him.

"I'm very pleased to see that you arrived safely Prince Endymon. May I introduce to you my daughter, Princess Serenity." Princess Serenity gasps. She turns to face the man that she has heard about. She stops dead in her tracks when she notices that it was the birthday cake stealer. 

Prince Endymon frowns when he sees that it's the same girl who shoved the piece of cake in his face. "You!" Both Prince Endymon and Princess Serenity shouted at the same time. Princess Serenity turns around a crosses her arms across her chest, to upset to face him. 

A guard behind Princess Endymon asks, "That's the girl who shoved the pie in your face?" When Endymon nodded his four guards all started to laugh at him.

Prince Endymon grew red in the face and got upset and stalked off. How DARE she embarrass me in front of my Guards. He ended up in the garden by the fountain. He seated himself at the bench and gazed towards Earth. His missed home. He would give anything to be home where he belonged. The Moon was not where he belonged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess Serenity went and told her court what happened. She sobbed into her friends arms. "Why did he have to be like that? How are him and I supposed to become good friends if he's so mean? What do I do? My mother is counting on me to help this alliance between the Moon and Earth."

"Princess Serenity" Amy tells Serenity, "I think you should go find him and apologize for what you did. Start over. Get to know him. And maybe you can still be friends." Princess Serenity whipped the tears off her face and smiles. She gives Amy a hug before running off to find Prince Endymon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess Serenity searched the castle for Prince Endymon and could not find him. So she checked the only other place possible. She went to the only place that made her feel happy when she was upset or sad. She approached the bench in the garden next to the fountain. She noticed him sitting there staring up at Earth.

"Doesn't Earth look beautiful at night? I've always wanted to go there. This is the only place that brings joy to my heart when I'm feeling down." Prince Endymon turns to look at her. He didn't hear her approach. He stared at her face. Its true that she was beautiful, breathtaking even. He just wished that they had met under different circumstances. His parents were counting on him to be friends with her. Their kingdoms would be renewing their alliance and a friendship between Earth and the Moon was greatly needed. He was sorry at what he said to her and was sad that he took the last piece of cake. If he had known that she was the Princess of the Moon he would have given it to her. It was her birthday after all.

"Yes it's beautiful." Prince Endymon turns back to look at the Earth. Princess Serenity walks over and sits next to him on the bench. She stares up at his face. Studying his features. Wanting to remember him always. He wore blue armor and a red cape. He looked every inch the prince that he was. He had dark black hair and misty blue eyes. 

"I came to apologize to you for what I did. It was wrong what I did and I hope that doesn't mean that we still can't be friends. If I could turn back time I would have changed it. Please forgive me." Prince Endymon turns to look at the Moon Princess who was sitting beside him. She had bright blue pleading eyes and he just couldn't say no to her pleas.

"Of course I forgive you. And I hope that we can be still be friends." Prince Endymon stood up and bowed to her. She stared back at him and giggled. He held his hand out to her and she took it. He helped her stand then brought her hand up to his lips. He kissed it gently. She jerked her head up to meet his eyes. 

Prince Endymon let go of her hand and walked over to a flower bush. "This garden is truly beautiful, it reminds me of my garden back at home on Earth. But I just don't seem to see my favorite flower anywhere. Where are your roses?"

"Our Roses? Oh, I'm sorry but we don't grow any roses here on the moon. They don't seem to do well growing here on the Moon. I was very lucky to even get any for my party. Mina had to specially order them from Earth."

"Oh, that explains a lot. Well then let me give to you a token that proves our new friendship." Prince Endymon reaches inside his cape and pulls out a pink rose. He pulls off the thorns and breaks off part of the stem before placing it on one of Serenity's buns.

Princess Serenity cannot help it but let a tear fall as she watches him place the rose in her hair. Nobody had ever given her flowers before. "Thank you so much. I will cherish it always." She thinks to her self a second before deciding to give him something very special of hers. She grabs his hand and she drags him into the back entrance of the castle. She leads him to her room. She grabs something special out of her dresser and leads him onto her balcony. "I brought you here to give you something of mine. Here take this. And keep it with you always." She holds out her hand. In her hand she held the Star Locket. Her father gave it to her mother when they first met. And Princess Serenity thought it just felt right to give it to him. 

He reached out and took it gently from her outstretched hand. He looked at the golden star before opening it. A sweet melody began to play from the locket. He stood there listening to the beautiful melody that made him think of the beautiful Princess that stood next to him. When the song ended he closed the locket. He gazed up at her. "Thank you Princess Serenity. I promise to take good care of it."

Princess Serenity gazed back into his eyes. "I know you will. That's why I gave it to you. I want you to know that it's very special to me. My dad gave it to my mother when they first met. And it just feels right to give it to you on our first meeting."

Prince Endymon felt bad for taking her locket. He held it out to give it back to her. "I don't want to have it if it means that much to you." Princess Serenity shakes her head and reaches out and closes his hand around the locket. 

"No Prince Endymon. I want you to have it. It would make me happy for you to keep it. Please take it"

"Are you sure? Because clearly its very special to you."

Princess Serenity nods. "Very sure. I want you to have it."

"Ok Princess. I'll keep it. I'll play it every night before I go to sleep and think of you." Princess Serenity turns away as a blush forms on her cheeks.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Princess. Now would you care to accompany me back down to the ball and dance with me?" He slips the Star Locket into his pocket before bowing to her and holding out his hand. She looks at him for just a second before snapping out of the trance she was in and gently took his outstretched hand. 

"I would be honored to dance with you Prince Endymon."

"Dear Princess the pleasure is all mine." Arm in arm he lead her down stairs hearing the distant music coming from the ballroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prince Endymon led Princess Serenity to the dance floor. When they stood hand in hand waiting for the song to start all focus was on them. Everyone in the room stopped to stare at the couple who only had eyes for each other. The music began and Prince Endymon spun Princess Serenity around the room. They danced and danced the night away. Princess Serenity's entire court stood watching not believing what they were seeing. On the other side of the room stood Prince Endymon's guards and they could not quite believe what they were seeing either. Then they noticed the four beautiful girls standing across the room. The girls noticed the four guards staring at them and blushed. They waved back at them and the guards waved back.

Just then the last song began to play. It was late and the party was almost over. But the happy couple danced on. Not even noticing what was going on around them. They just stared into each other's eyes as time flew by. When the song ended they stopped dancing and continued looking at each other. Prince Endymon could not help himself. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. 

Princess Serenity was shocked when he pulled away. She had a blush on her face and he looked quite pleased with himself. "Thanks for the dances Princess. It was fun." He bowed to her.

Princess Serenity only blushed more. She snapped out of her trance and bowed back to him. "Welcome Prince Endymon."

"Goodnight Princess, I hope you sleep well. I know I will." He winks at her. Her face only grows redder. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He bows again before walking away.

Princess Serenity had stars in her eyes as she watched her Prince walk away from her. In a daze she walked to her room not even bothering to wish anyone goodnight. She entered her room and changed into her pajamas before slipping into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she feel into a deep sleep dreaming of her Prince whom she danced with all night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed reading it. It took a long time to write it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of it. Coming up chapter 5, its about Princess Serenity's and Prince Endymon's romance blossoming even more…..Should be coming out within the next 2 days. Thanks for reading my story.

Neo-Princess Selenity


	6. A rose for you my love

I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I would like to thank ThatsMsDiva2U for your review. I know Raye doesn't always act nice to Princess Serenity and the others. That's just her personality. But in truth she really loves Princess Serenity and everyone, its just the way she is. Her and Princess Serenity are best friends and friends often do fight. She's just trying to help Serenity to be stronger later in life….

And my dearest friend Ravenfeathers587, thx for being there for me when I need advice for writing this story.

I'm as excited as you are to see what the next chapter will bring for Princess Serenity/Prince Endymon. I make the story up as I go so I'm not even sure right now what will happen next…. Hope you enjoy this chapter….Sorry all for the delay…..Enjoy!!!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

You can't buy my love

Chapter 5. A Rose For You My Love

Prince Endymon never felt this way before in his life. Pulling apart from her was one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life. He never wanted to let her go. Having her in his arms felt so good, it just felt right. Like she belonged there. He made up his mind then and there that he had to see her one more time before he went to bed. He went to his room first to appear to anyone that was watching him that he was going to bed for the night. He changed his clothes and quietly walked out onto his balcony. He leaned over the railing making sure there was nobody below his balcony before he stood on top of the railing and started making his to her balcony which was next to his.

He made it on to her balcony with no difficulty and heaved himself up over the railing. He looked around once before heading over to the door that lead to her room. He first peered inside and noticed that she was already in bed and was fast asleep. He tried the door handle and to his surprise it was unlocked. He very gently pushed the door open and very quietly walked over to her sleeping form. 

He studied her face and grinned when he seen the slight smile on her lips and her rosy cheeks. He wondered what she was dreaming about that could make her look so happy and peaceful in her sleep. He hoped and wondered if she could be dreaming about him at this very moment. He brushed the hair away from her face and bent down and very carefully kissed her forehead. She stirred a little bit in her sleep. She rolled over and she said four very important words that made him catch his breath. "Endymon, I love you." Before she once again fell back into a deep sleep. 

Endymon just stood there looking at her. Not believing what he just heard her whisper from her beautiful lips. And at that second he knew the truth. He had fallen in love with the sleeping Princess before him. And at realizing the truth he felt afraid. Afraid of what the future would bring. Hoping that she would agree to marry him, that someday their Kingdoms would truly be united and they would one day have children that would rule in their place when they were no longer needed. "I love you too Serenity." He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. This time she didn't stir in her sleep, but her smile did grow. He ginned before he pulled a single red rose from inside his cape. Pulled off all the thorns before resting it gently on her pillow beside her. He walked over to her dresser and wrote her a letter. He folded it gently and left it on the dresser for her to find.

He quietly walked back over to the door that led him out onto the balcony. He looked over his shoulder one more time to look upon her face one last time. He hoped back up onto the railing before heading back to his own room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess Serenity opened an eye and was nearly blinded by the sunlight that poured onto her face. She quickly covered her face with the covers to let her eyes adjust to the sunlight, when something caught her attention. She inhaled once, 'Is that roses I smell?'. She sat up in bed and was surprised to find a single red rose lying on her pillow just next to her. She smiled then brought the rose up to her nose. She inhaled deeply, letting the intoxicating smell move her deeply. Princess Serenity blushed at the realization that he must have slipped in during the night and left the rose while she was sleeping. 

She stood up and walked over to her dresser to put the delicate rose into a vase when she noticed a letter sitting on her dresser. She put the rose in the vase, added some water and returned to her dresser. She sat down and opened the letter.

My Dearest Princess Serenity,

Please forgive me for going into your room while you slept. I know it wasn't the proper thing to do, but I just had to see you. Something happened between us, and I want us to continue our relationship and see what happens. Dancing with you last night made me the happiest I've been in a long time. I just hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please except the rose as a token of my friendship. When you are done reading this please come and find me. I will be in the garden where we were last night by the fountain waiting for you. 

Prince Endymon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prince Endymon sat in the garden waiting for his Princess to come to him. He was sitting there enjoying the peaceful singing of the birds and the gentle trickling of the fountain when someone very gently touched his shoulder. He turned his head and a huge smile crept across his face when Princess Serenity stood before him. He blushed when he noticed her eyes travel down to his hands where he held the star locket she had given him. He stood up and slipped the locket into his pocket before bowing to the Princess. He sat back down and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Is there anything you wish of me Prince Endymon?" 

"Just the pleasure of your company dear Princess. And would you please call me Endymon?"

"Ok Endymon."

"Did you get my gift and my letter?"

"Of course I did Endymon."

"And?"

"Thank you for the rose and the letter." He smirked.

"Your welcome Princess."

She sighed and turned to look up at Earth. "Endymon please call me Serenity. We are friends after all." Endymon looked at her and gently turned her face to meet his. He gently lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"Only friends? My dear Serenity is that all you feel for me?"

She was shocked to hear him accusing her of having feelings for him. She quickly stood up and moved over to the fountain turning her back to him. "Endymon, I really do like you a lot, I'm not going to deny that. I just assumed that you wanted only friendship nothing more." He followed her and gently embraced her before lowering his lips onto hers. She resisted at first but then gave in into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into the embrace. She gasped at the passion they both felt and he pulled away from her lips.

"Serenity if that's not enough proof of my feelings for you then I don't know what is." She stood there staring at him, her heart beating a million times a second. "Serenity, I love you. I don't know how or why. We just met, but I feel as though we have know each other forever. I feel that we are soul mates and that we were destined to be together forever. Please tell me you feel the same."

She stood there staring up at him, with tears silently dripping down her cheeks from his declaration of love for her before she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I do love you Endymon, I was just scared because I didn't know what you wanted from me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter… Sorry it took so long for me to post it. I had a family emergency and have been really busy this past week, especially with finals. I will try my hardest to have the next chapter posted by this weekend. I really really need everyone to leave me a review. You can leave me comments or even give me some pointers or ideas for my story. I may even add you as a character in my story. Thx.

Neo-Princess Selenity


	7. Powers Revealed

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I would like to thank everyone who read my story those who have left reviews. Thanks Bunches!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You can't buy my love

Chapter 6

Powers Revealed

Prince Endymon felt a surge of joy knowing that his Princess felt the same way about him. He held her close and he never wanted to let go. He returned her kisses until they were both in tears with the happiness that they felt. Prince Endymon broke the embrace and wiped the tears from Serenity's eyes. "Please don't cry anymore Serenity, everything is going to be ok. We're together now and nothing will ever tear us apart." She smiled up at him.

"I know. I'm just scared, I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen, and there's nothing that we can do to stop it."

Endymon reached out and pulled her back into his arms to hold her tight. "Don't worry my love, I promise to always protect you and I won't let any harm come to you."

"I know you will Endymon, and I will protect you with my powers as best as I can."

"What powers Serenity?" A big pain of guilt formed in Serenity's chest. 

"The powers that I get from the Imperial Silver Crystal."

"But I thought that your mother was still in charge of the Silver Crystal. Doesn't she have the powers and not you?"

"Well, since I will one day inherit the throne and the Silver Crystal I was born with some of the powers that my mom has from the Silver Crystal. But only when I receive the Silver Crystal will my powers be at their highest."

"That's amazing. I had no idea Serenity."

"Not very many people outside of the moon know. It's a well kept secret to help protect me and the future of our kingdom."

"I will promise to keep your secret and protect you and the Silver Crystal as well as the Moon Kingdom. I would gladly give up my life for you Serenity."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess Serenity ran down the grand staircase, she couldn't wait to see Prince Endymon again, she had invited him to come riding with her and show him some of the sites on the moon. 

She arrived at the stables completely out of breath. She peered around the corner of a stall and noticed Endymon leaning against the stall door petting a horse. He wore tan riding pants and a white shirt and he took her breath away. He was just so handsome, and he seemed so at peace there. 

Endymon felt a presence of someone else and turned to come face to face with Serenity. He almost gasped. She wore a silk lavender day dress with matching slippers. Her hair was curled and held up by some ribbon and some well placed pins. Beauty radiated from her like a star would in a pitch black sky. She looked like an angel from heaven, an angel who has come to save him and show him what it really felt like to love and be loved. 

She stood there and smiled at him. He broke out of his trance and knelt down in front of her and kissed her hand. She blushed and helped him up. "Princess Serenity, you look like an angel. A goddess even, an image of the goddess Selene herself." 

Princess Serenity beamed at his comment. "Thank you Endymon. You look quite handsome yourself. I couldn't help but amire you from afar." He grinned and offered her his arm. She took it and she led him to the stall where her horse was kept.

"This is my horse Snowflake. My father gave her to me right before he died. Snowflake is very special to me and she brings me great comfort to be able to go off riding on the meadows when I get sick of my life in the palace. Its one of the only things that brings me great joy to my life. And I'm glad that I will finally have someone to keep me company and share the experience with."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks everyone for reading this chapter….Sorry it took me a long time.. I had a bad case of writers block and I've been really busy during the holidays without my computer…I will try to have the next chapter out soon!!!!! Serenity's and Endymon's Romance Continues…

Neo-Princess Selenity


	8. Note to fans

Hello all fans out there of my work! I know it has been a long time since I've last posted anything to my story… The truth is I lost my inspiration to write my story last year, but the exciting news is its back!

My bf of almost two years has proposed and I'm now more excited than ever to write again.. Anyways, I just want to know how many want me to continue with my story… So plz post a comment

so I know how many will be looking forward to my story….Thank you so much for your patience and support…

Neo-Princess Selenity


End file.
